


Hold On

by Crazyapplekiss



Series: Farther than the Scandinavian Plains [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Computers, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyapplekiss/pseuds/Crazyapplekiss
Summary: The old world is precious.





	Hold On

Husk of metal, click of light. Boxes like these they said were full of life.

"Are you sure these things had entire books on them. It doesn't look like much" The group stood among a mess of chairs and and desks in a hollowed out building. Outside the rain poured hard. Roads turned to rivers and cars sat in rust. Not much could be done when the weather was like this. Passing through the desolate city was a must but times these the shadows are things you couldn't trust.

"I never tell lies, trust me. The old world was something amazing you know"The groups chatty companion smiled as he slapped the small metal thing on the table. It had wires and strings attached, connected at the base. It was a weird thing, feeling quite out of place.

"Please half the stories you tell are fake"A girl grumbled in protest idly looking off into the rain. She couldn't quite get why they all were gathering around junk. She'd much rather spend her time anywhere but surrounded by danger. In the city at least, had been silent today.

"Tiye please don't chide him"the only elder of the group speaks"What he says is true"

"Isis please! You can't believe this stuff!"the girl protests more throwing her arms in the air. "Things that happened before is just hearsay"

"Hmm"the old woman leans back in her chair. It creaks and bends as she shifts. Surrounded by the old of the world she remembers stories now lost to time. Perhaps, she can help them pass time. A few stories couldn't hurt.

"Hearsay but true. The world was amazing yes, such as I was told"the old woman hummed "Let me tell you a story about it"

In the dark building, among the rain and mud outside the woman told a stories of what her grandparents told her. A world so colourful and loud and happy. A world of flashing lights and metal.Machines flew for miles and miles over cities. Cars ran through the streets and people ran without fear. And these, these little husks of metal and wire held millions of pieces of information. By the click of a button the world was yours. It was taken for granted mostly but it hardly mattered. These days a book was treasured. Even the words of the first generation were cherished. Hold on to these is what her grandparents told her. These stories are the stories of our world. Hold onto them tightly and don't let them fade.

This was how the world was made.


End file.
